Anilox rolls are ink transfer rolls used in printing processes. Some anilox rolls are metal rolls that have had the periphery of the roll mechanically engraved. Other rolls are metal rolls, with a sprayed-on ceramic coating, covering the periphery of the roll. The roll surface on the ceramic covered rolls is laser engraved, with a fine pattern machined into the periphery of the roll.
The engraved surface on the anilox roll is used to transfer ink from a reservoir to a rubber roll. The rubber roll transfers the ink to an image on a printing plate. The printing plate transfers the image to a paper web.
When an anilox roll surface is damaged, for example from being hit by a metal tool, or is otherwise damaged, the pattern formed in the periphery of the roll, is broken. The broken pattern deteriorates the quality of the image printed by the printing plate. Because of the damage, either not enough, or too much ink is transferred to the rubber roll that inks the printing plate. The damage to the anilox roll results in a poor image printed by the printing plate on the paper web.
Repair of damage to anilox rolls is expensive, specialized, and labor intensive. The damaged area is cut out, filled with metal, and re-engraved by hand. If more than a few areas are damaged, replacement of the whole roll is necessary.
The common method of storing anilox rolls when not in use, is to put the smaller anilox rolls in a cabinet. No effort is made to protect the delicate ink transfer surface of the anilox roll. Larger anilox rolls are removed from printing machines, with chain falls, and overhead hoists. The larger anilox rolls are then stored on anilox roll storage racks.
The common anilox storage rack is an I-Beam constructed rack, on which the rolls are mounted. The anilox rolls are mounted one after another, on a storage arm, that is parallel to the floor. There is no separation between the rolls on this type of storage rack. The rolls roll up against each other, and damage the print surface.
The support arms on prior racks are angle iron. The support arms also damage the roll surfaces. When the rolls are removed from the current storage racks, it is difficult not to contact either the storage rack surface, or another roll as the heavy rolls are lifted off the rack, and removed to the printing machine. Every time a roll is taken from the rack, or put back in the rack, damage occurs to the delicate perimeter of the anilox roll.
When the rolls are stored on a rack frame, the anilox rolls are also susceptible to being bumped into by employees carrying hard items, being bumped by lift trucks, and being damaged by any number of items being moved to, or dropped in the plant, including other anilox rolls being transferred from the storage rack to a printing machine.
The present invention is a modified storage rack, designed by the inventor, after examining many storage racks currently used. The invention is designed to protect the delicate periphery of the anilox roll when the roll is stored, removed from storage, and placed back into storage. In particular, the invention provides a protective environment.
The inventor has designed, and then sold, padded chemical proof roll covers for anilox rolls. These padded covers protect the delicate surface of the anilox rolls. In designing the covers, the inventor became immersed in, and familiar with, storage of anilox rolls, in industry use. The inventor became familiar with sources of surface damage to the anilox rolls. Based on the observations, the inventor designed the below described storage racks to minimize damage to anilox rolls, in storage, in removing from storage, and in putting back into storage.